The present invention relates to a method for preparing an anti-obesity composition by using astringent persimmons and mandarin peels, and more particularly, to a method for preparing an anti-obesity composition by using astringent persimmons and mandarin peels, in which the composition is capable of reducing fat absorption by reducing an activity of pancreatic lipase, thereby having effects such as weight loss, a reduction of TC, TG and LDL-cholesterol, and a reduction of visceral fat.
The present invention draws a conclusion from a study carried out with the support of R&D Program for Forestry Technology provided by Korea Forest Service.
[Project no: 5121414L010100, title: Development and commercialization of an astringent persimmons for individual food ingredients through the identification of the function of body fat adjustment and the application of human body]
Obesity results from an energy imbalance is considered a serious global health risk by the WHO. It is also associated with health problems such as hyperlipidemia, hypertension, fatty liver disease, diabetes, cancers, osteoarthritis, and asthma. In 2014, WHO reported that 1.9 billion people, 31% of adults over 18 years and older, stated as obese. Moreover, WHO predicted that this number will be elevated to approximately 3.3 billion (about 1.7 times) by 2030. According to this the current trend, the economic burden of obesity (direct and indirect medical care costs including health monitoring, nutritional supplements, and surgical management) is expected to grow every year.
Pancreatic lipase is an enzyme responsible for digestion and absorption of dietary fat. Reduction in energy intake from dietary fat through inhibition of this enzyme may be a good strategy to prevent and treat obesity. Orlistat (Proprietary name, Xenial) approved by FDA is an effective drug for long-term treatment of obesity. This Orlistat exerts the drug efficacy through inhibition of pancreatic lipase enzyme and prevents the absorption of approximately 30% of dietary fat. However, it is limited in use due to severe gastrointestinal side effects. Thus, the recent obesity treatment targets are focused on innoxious and therapeutic natural products.
Korean Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2016-0082824 discloses a composition for improving lipid metabolism and anti-obesity comprising a mixture of bokbunja and red ginseng fermented extract as an active ingredient. The invention discloses an anti-obesity effect through improvement of lipid metabolism using a composition obtained by isolating bokbunja extract and red ginseng extract and then fermenting with lactic acid bacteria, but has disadvantages in that the composition has an anti-obesity effect only through improvement of lipid metabolism and cannot block the absorption of lipid which is the cause of obesity, and the price of red ginseng and bokbunja is relatively high, so that it is difficult to continue the long-term administration.
Korean Patent No. 1632580 discloses health functional food having an obesity inhibiting effect and a method for producing the same. The invention discloses a health functional food obtained by extracting from respectively processed ginger, maca, corn, mate leaf, and green tea leaf by heating, but has disadvantages in that the health functional food has an anti-obesity effect only through improvement of lipid metabolism and cannot block the absorption of lipid which is the cause of obesity, and it is difficult to be commercialized since each of the ingredients must be processed separately and a method of extracting is complicated.